Déjala un momento
by MissRosalie
Summary: One-shot. Emmett sufre al ver a Rosalie con Renesmee. Es todo lo que ella quería y nunca podrá dárselo.


Débiles palpitaciones nos tenían expectantes en el hogar, faltando sólo horas para que la transformación se completase para Bella. Por fin mi nueva 'hermana' sería una Cullen, con todo lo que conlleva aquel apellido…

A lo lejos escuché los pasos de Edward regresando de la sala que mantenía el cuerpo intacto de su esposa, que a simple vista parecía un cadáver; pero ninguno de nosotros tenía un ojo común. Su piel comenzó a palidecerse hace una hora y las mordeduras desesperadas de mi hermano se regeneraron hace un momento. Todo estaba marchando a la perfección, excepto por una sola cosa que mantenía mi mente trabajando al cien: Rosalie.

¿Qué pasaría cuando Bella despertase? Hasta el momento, en estos escasos días, era mi ángel quien se encargó de la pequeña Cullen, y a regañadientes, Jacob, ya que se encontraba en conversaciones con Edward y todo el tema de la imprimación, lo cual le daba todo el tiempo a Rose para contemplar en sus brazos lo que siempre soñó, y nunca pasó de eso. Era una tortura interior verla con Renesmee en los brazos, y a la vez, la imagen más hermosa que he visto desde que nací, con la sola excepción de aquella tarde que ella me salvó.

Nessie, como la habían apodado, crecía tan rápido como el amor de Rosalie por esa niña, y ella confesó no querer perderse de ningún segundo, lo cual me llevaba a la pregunta anterior. El tiempo de Renesmee sería compartido, por Bella, Edward, Jacob… Aquellos a quienes les correspondía tenerla. Entonces… ¿Qué iba a pasar con mi Rose? ¿Qué irá a ser de mi ángel sin esa niña?

Estaba apoyado en una pared de la sala de estar, en silencio, posiblemente sin que ella lo notase, cuando Edward llegó sigilosamente buscando a su pequeña. Lo detuve.

"Espera hermano." Pensé para no interrumpir a Rosalie. "Sólo… déjala un momento."

Lo miré un segundo, dejando mis pensamientos volar libremente para Edward, y que comprendiese mis razones para aquella petición inusual. Mi hermano miró una vez más a Rose en el sofá, en una burbuja polarizada donde sólo existían ella y Renesmee, asintió una vez y me dio un ligero golpe en la espalda en señal de apoyo. Posteriormente se retiró.

Era como quitarle un dulce a un niño: impensable. Rose sonreía como no lo hizo en mucho tiempo, con tal júbilo que ni yo pude robarle aquel sentimiento; sentí celos, no de Renesmee, pero sí de no ser quien le brindara aquel estado de felicidad… Y además me sentía culpable. Ahora que sabíamos que un vampiro hombre podía procrear con una humana, incluso así, sentía la total culpa de no poder darle a Rosalie el hijo que tanto quería.

Y porque no, también el hecho de que yo no podía ser padre. No era algo de lo que hablase mucho, es más, jamás mencioné el hecho de que un pequeño Emmett a quien enseñarle a jugar baseball sería mi más grande meta, ya que debía ser fuerte por ambos y no atenuar la tristeza que mi amada sentía cada momento que veía vida crecer a su alrededor. Quizás una o dos veces dejé libre mis pensamientos paternos; en realidad era algo que evitaba repasar mucho en mi mente. Quizás así la frustración se iría.

-Emmett, ¿te vas a acercar o te quedarás ahí toda la tarde? –La dulce voz de mi ángel se escuchó en un susurro para no despertar a Renesmee.

Me acerqué a paso humano y con cautela me acomodé en el sillón junto a mi deidad.

-Estaba mirando a un ángel. A dos en realidad. –Medio sonreí, pasando un brazo por la espalda de Rose, y acomodando el otro sobre la bebé, posicionando mi mano en la cabecita. -¿Qué acaso su cabello ha crecido… de nuevo?

Rosalie se carcajeó levemente, asintiendo.

-Así es. Y sus encías parecen estar hinchadas, como si un diente fuese a salir. –Se encogió de hombros, como si estuviese frente a una situación cotidiana.

Pasé mi mirada desde Renesmee hasta Rosalie, y ella no despegó la vista de la niña. Aproveché aquella escena, con su cabeza inclinada, una sonrisa leve, su cabello tomado y expresión de felicidad. Perfecta.

¿Qué pasará con mi Rose cuando Renesmee no esté? ¿Cuándo Edward no retroceda y tenga que llevársela? ¿Qué pasará con mi ángel?

Un golpeteo de tacón se acercó rápido a la sala de estar, y fue Esme quien llegó ésta vez, acercándose hasta nosotros con una amable sonrisa. Ella y Rosalie intercambiaron una mirada rápida, rodeada de ternura, y entonces Esme se inclinó un poco y tomó en brazos a la pequeña, bajo el total consentimiento y disposición de mi ángel. Esme acomodó a Renesmee y entonces salieron del cuarto dejándonos solos, y a mi muy confundido.

Miré a Rose con expresión de duda, pensando que sería todo un lío dejarla ir así como así, pero mi ángel me calmó pasando una mano por mi mejilla, aún con ese tono maternal que poseía, pero luego besó mis labios.

-Siempre te tendré a ti cuando ella no esté. No te preocupes por mí. –Finalmente confesó.

Rosalie conocía cada pensamiento mío, cada preocupación, cada detalle, y no fue ésta la excepción. Quizás nunca podría llegar a completar sus sueños, pero sí estaré con ella cuando la frustración tocase la puerta, y sería fuerte por ambos; la sostendría en mis brazos y le diría que todo va a estar bien. Era lo que ella necesitaba, y era todo lo que yo podía darle.

La acerqué, acomodándola en mis brazos, siendo yo el paternal ahora, y besé sus cabellos mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Podía sentir su pesar, pero también lo fuerte que era; Rosalie había pasado por tantas amarguras, y no estaba más para sentirse derrotada, al contrario… Sí, ella sufría, y yo también, pero eso no iba a impedir que fuésemos buenos tíos para Renesmee, y que disfrutaríamos de cada momento, aunque no fuese nuestro.

Pero nos teníamos el uno al otro, y eso sí era nuestro. Y eterno.

n/a: Espero hayan disfrutado el One-shoot. Se me pasó por la mente luego de ver la última película. ¡Pasen por mi perfil para encontrar el link de mi Facebook, y así comentamos juntos. Saludos.


End file.
